


Emotionless façades

by NewGalaxies (orphan_account)



Series: Obikin Smut [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Kinda anyway, Kinky, M/M, Shameless Smut, lil bit of storyline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6742744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/NewGalaxies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's about to leave as you whisper for him to stay, and perfect emotionless charades fall away in the moment he replies.</p><p>"Always."</p><p>AKA shameless Obikin smut with a bit of plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emotionless façades

You'd known about your feelings for your master for years now. Ever since you first met him on the queen's ship, you knew there was something special between you, an early bond, as if the Force and you knew from the start that Qui-Gon was not destined to be your master, that Obi-Wan was. At first, you hated it. Hated the link between you and someone so detached, so incapable of emotion. As time flew by with your training you learnt to appreciate him, learnt to admire him, learnt to love him. You were sure he never returned the favour, never saw you through the same lens as you saw him.

One day you snap. You're tired of his perfect Jedi ways, want him to open up to you as you had so many times when you were once under his apprenticeship. You push him against the wall, and what was going to be a violent vocal outburst inexplicably morphs into a violent kiss, teeth attacking his pink lips vigorously as he moans, a load, beautiful, erotic sound that makes you hard after just a moment. A hand once on his shoulder falls to his side, rubbing as it descends to the bottom rim of his tunic. You slide your hand under the fabric, tanned fingers eventually meeting pale flesh, so delicate and ready for your lips to form beautiful red marks.

His pale tunic is lifted over his soft hair, and your mouth moves from attacking his lips to his neck, loving the way he writhes and moans and whines as you do. Your lips get lower and lower, and are soon at the hem of his trousers, and one glance upwards and a single nod is all you know you need for consent, and as you tug the layers of clothing down to uncover an erect cock you can't help but grin.

"Already so ready for me." You whisper, lips closing around the head of his member, a loud profanity exploding from Obi-Wan's throat, so uncharacteristic of him. Your mouth pushes farther and farther onto his dick, his pleasurable erotic noises increasing in amplitude as you get lower and lower and lower, and soon all of him is in your mouth, and you quickly pull off and push back on again, your once-master's fingers quickly entangling themselves in your mess of brown you call hair. His eyes slam shut, as he lets out such a loud and beautiful moan that you almost come yourself, but you come to your senses and quickly pull off.

"What?.." Obi-Wan croaks, and you can't help but grin at his confusion. You stand up, quickly stripping as you get to your knees again, this time with your ass raised in the air and head hung.

"I'm sorry master." You tell him, and he expresses his confusion. "I've been such a bad boy." You continue, bucking you hips. "I should be punished."

Finally catching on, he comes closer, leaning close to your ear. "Beg." He says simply, the command strong in his voice as he slips a finger into your hole.

"Please master." You whimper pathetically, pushing up to his intrusion.

"I said beg, not whine." He slaps your ass after pulling out, watching with pleasure as you recover, before slapping again.

"Please master!" You scream, and he grins.

"That's a bit better." He pulls your ass up, positioning himself before he slips out of the kinky role for a moment. "Are you sure you're ready for this Ani?"

"Never." You pant, bucking your hips. "Been. More. Ready. For. Anything."

And like that he's back to in character, suddenly in your tight hole, making you scream in pain and pleasure. You don't think it's possible but he speeds up, grabbing onto your cock and timing his thrusts with a pump.

Thrust, pump. Thrust, pump. Thrust, pump.

You scream one last time as he latches onto your neck, gnawing and biting in all the right places. You come all over the wall, your ex-master following soon after, and you collapse in his arms, as he carries you into your bed and tucks you in. He's about to leave as you whisper for him to stay, and perfect emotionless charades fall away in the moment he replies.

"Always."


End file.
